Insecure by Your Love
by Brit-books
Summary: Marcus adopts tris when Tobias moves out on his 18th birthday. Marcus treats tris like a princess for awhile and Tobias is trying to sneak on to Marcus's property to warn tris but she doesn't believe him.Her parents always believed in letting couples who weren't able to have kids to adopt so tey put Caleb and tris up for adoption when they turned 13.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is a new story I'm co-writing with Bookslover2000 who is the author of homeless love. Bookslover2000 wrote this chapter. Please follow/favorite and review**

I'm leaving. I never thought I'd live to see the day I got to move out. But hold, did that b*** say he's adopting

"So basically you're hiring a new kid to beat? Real smooth, Marcus." He scowled, because he knew I was my own person now. His hand twitched by his side but look at him! He's resisting the urge to touch me. I congratulated him with my dark blue eyes and a small smirk settled on my face.

"I'm not beating her. I was disciplining you but since you were a rebel, things had to go further." Was I hearing right? Her?

"Wait. You're getting a girl."

"Yes, some friends of mine are giving up their 13 year old twins because they believe it's a good thing to let couples or single parents have another chance at raising kids. I volunteered for the girl."

"I swear..." I cursed silently.

"Or what? You can't attack me." He chuckled evilly. But I can rescue her from you.

"Have fun at Tori's. Good riddance, 15 years I've been alone with you and I despised every second of it. You've got your mother's blood in you."

"You have no right to talk about her like that." I grabbed my last suitcase and chucked it into Tori's Jeep.

I casted a glance backwards and saw Marcus smiling, looking as if he'd miss me but of course, we know it isn't genuine.

You do know that, right?

I turned and a flash of blonde caught my eye. I watched as a blonde, short but slim figure bounded up from a Mercedes that was being switched off. I recognised Andrew Prior, climbing out of the car with a laughing but a emotional face and instantly feared for this girl.

Whoever she was.

She swivelled to talk to her family but stopped mid-turn and stared back into my eyes. Her eyes was icy grey and were entrancing. Marcus opened the door with a huge grin, causing me to shake out of my daze, plopped down into the car and drove into the freedom that awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

this **chapter was written by me. Hope you enjoy. Please review when done reading:)**

Marcus POV

"I'm leaving tomorrow Dad. I don't care what you say, I'm going to live with tori until I can get my own place."

"But Tobias, I will miss having you around the house,"I say.

"Ya right. You're just going to miss having a human punching bag," Tobias snarls.

"Tobias, you know I love you and I can't imagine you leaving."

"Whatever," Tobias says and goes to pack.

~•~•~•~•~•PAGE BREAK~•~•~•~•~•

Today is Tobias' 18th birthday. He is moving out. I am devastated. But, my dear friends Andrew and Natalie Prior have put their 13 year old twins up for adoption and I took the girl.

Tobias comes downstairs with a suitcase in hand.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm so glad that Mom left so no other kid has to go through this like I did."

"Ah, but I'm adopting a kid because I need someone I can take care of."

"So basically you're hiring a new kid to beat? Real smooth, Marcus."

"I'm not beating her. I was disciplining you but since you were a rebel, things had to go further."

"Wait. You're getting a girl."

"Yes, some friends of mine are giving up their 13 year old twins because they believe it's a good thing to let couples or single parents have another chance at raising kids. I volunteered for the girl."

"I swear..."

"Or what? You can't Attack me." I say, chuckling.

"Have fun at Tori's. Good riddance, 15 years I've been alone with you and I despised every second of it. You've got your mother's blood in you."

"You have no right to talk about her like that." He grabbed his last suitcase and chucked it into Tori's Jeep.

I stand in the doorway waving Tobias off, looking sad like it hurts like hell for him to move out, and it does.

I see the Priors pull up next to Tori's Jeep. The girl jumps out and so do Mr. and Mrs. Prior.

"Hello Marcus," says Andrew.

"Hello Andrew, Natalie," the girl is short, but not too short, about shoulder height to me. I look at her and she looks shy, "and what's your name?" I ask her.

"My name is Beatrice but I go by Tris."

"Hello Tris. I'm very excited to have you in my house."

Andrew and Natalie have me finish the paper work and then they hug Tris and say their goodbyes.

I lead her into the house and begin showing her around. When I get to Tobias' old room I open the door and say, "This was my sons old room, he just left for college this morning and I haven't been able to clean it out yet,

but, this will be your second bedroom."

"Second bedroom?" Tris asks, looking confused.

"Yes, I am giving you the attic as we'll and your parents have helped me decorate it for you."

I lead her up there and when she sees it, she becomes very excited.

"OMG! This room is amazing. Thank you so much Dad!"

Did she just call m dad? She must be very comfortable with me. I show her how to get into Tobias' old room from the attic and she decides to use it as her closet.

You see, my plan is to make her comfortable here first, so I am going to treat her like a princess for a while, and then I'll begin beating her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by bookslover2000**

Tris's POV:

Did I just call him dad? Oh well! I'll have to get used to it. He showed me how to move from the attic and Tobias's old room. I wondered how a 18 year old was in college but he must be intelligent. Marcus treats me as his biological daughter which is a good feeling!

"TRIS! Dinner's ready!" Dad calls from the kitchen. I flounced down the stairs and stopped in my tracks when I saw the dining table was full with lush food.

"All this is for us?" He nodded.

"Your parents told me that you didn't eat today, due to last minute packing and goodbyes."

"This is so cool! Thank you!" We both smiled and tucked in, not missing opportunities to create small talk.

I found out his son was actually pretty smart and skipped a few years, his wife died during child birth which affected the father-son relationship but not dramatically. A few other things were mentioned and soon, it was time for us to go out separate ways. I had to finish unpacking and he had some business to attend to.

I sat in my decorated bedroom, and went into a reverie of mine and Tobias's encounter. He looked intimidating but mysterious. Them dark blue eyes were captivating and I literally fell into an endless daydream. But when he broke eye contact, I snapped out of it. He looked stiff when I bounded up the driveway but I guess I'll never know why!

Let me introduce myself...

I'm Beatrice Prior and am 13 years. I have a twin brother, Caleb but he's with our family friends. It feels weird being without him, but I'll have to cope. I like playing computer games and doing sports like athletics or trampolining. My favourite colour is a stormy blue. That's enough information about me.

My phone rang and I read the caller ID, Caleb.

"Bea?"

"Hey! How's everything?"

"Weird, I'm not with you."

"Same but we were going to go through it sooner or later."

"Good point... How's Marcus?"

"He's literally so caring. I got his son's old bedroom and the attic, he produced a massive dinner for me to eat because mum and dad told him I didn't eat all day."

"Funny that because I've heard he's not a great person."

"Really? I don't think so."

"Well, he may have changed." I tilted my head and looked at the door. He's not that bad. Is he?

"Well, how's your place?"

"It's great! They let me have the PS3 in my room and the dinner was great as well."

"I hope you settle in well and tell me about school!"

"You too, Bea. Love you, lil sis." He had a teasing tone.

"Omg Caleb. Two minutes! I'm not that younger..." He chuckled

"Yeaaah keep believing that. Laters." The call ended and I sighed in boredom.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by me**

 **Caleb POV**

I have been here for a few hours now. It is so weird not being with Bea, bbut I guess I just have to get uused to it. Dinner was great. I also love my room. David and Nita said I could get a puppy and David is taking me to get one tomorrow. I can only hope that Bea stays safe and that Marcus isn't abusive. How will I know if he is? Will she tell me? I have so many questions but they hopefully won't be answered for a while, or even better, they'll never be answered. I call Bea and we talk about our new houses. School starts soon and I'm nervous about it. I still can't believe Mom and Dad let Bea go to Marcus. I'm sure Dave and Nita would have taken her.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Moschapters won't be and also sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review. If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter was written by bookslover2000**

Natalie's POV:

Flashback...

"Children! We need to talk to you." The twins scrambled down the stairs, in fits of laughter after whatever they were doing. When they saw our facial expressions, they stopped abruptly.

"Sit." Andrew commanded. They obeyed and glanced warily at each other.

"You're not in trouble. We just have news for you. When you were born, we signed you up for adoption at the age of thirteen."

"What, why?" Beatrice exclaimed.

"We're strong believers thay couples or single parents, who can't have anther child, should get the chance to adopt another."

"Are we being separated?" Caleb whispered. We both nodded.

"Why? You know very well we hate being separated." Beatrice groaned.

"We offered both but Marcus Eaton, only volunteered for you, Bea."

"It's Tris now. Only Caleb is allowed to call me Bea." Tris reminded us. I smiled slightly.

"You're such a rebel but luckily, you're disciplined." Andrew chuckled lightly.

"When do we leave?" Beatrice mumbled after a while of silence.

"Next week." I said softly.

"You waited until a week before to tell us? That's just plain stupid." Beatrice yelled before storming off. Caleb got up but before he went to comfort his younger sister, he asked a question.

"Who am I with?" I turned to Andrew.

"You're with a family friend. He is David, he's married to a woman named Nita. You'll have fun."

"School arrangements?"

"The school knows you are leaving and you'll be going to a school near David's place."

"That's not fair, Tris gets to stay at this school but I have to make a fresh start. This is stupid." He got glassy eyes. He turned away and went to find his sister.

"This is going to be hard." I whined.

"It's for the best." I sighed and went off into the kitchen.

Flashback ends...

I watched as Beatrice stared at Eaton's son with curiosity. She got a look of admiration but no one noticed. We said our goodbyes and Caleb had a few tears roll down his eyes.

"It's okay. As long as you keep calling, she'll be fine." He nodded and went back into the car. Me and Andrew followed and drove off to David. Andrew got out to greet his old friend.

"Caleb. Make sure you call her every night." My voice had a tone of urgency in it.

"Why?" He asked worriedly.

"I never wanted to let her go to Marcus. His son was visibly pained over the years I've know them. I suspect Marcus is abusive. If you notice a change, tell us." His eyes widened and he shook his head in disgust.

"You just let dad throw her to the shark then? Wow." Before I could reply, he got out of the car with a huge grin plastered on his face. God, please don't let her get hurt...

 **please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter was written by me**

 **Andrew POV**

It is so weird without the twins around. I miss em but I know their with great people. The house is so quiet. We've decided to become foster pparent's. We're supposed to get our first child tomorrow, and we'll probably adopt her. She's five, and she was abused, so we want to give her a loving and stable home. We're aloud to foster up to ten children at a time. To adopt, we have to foster for year, unless Cargill out the papers up front. That's what were doing with her. We get to find out her name tomorrow. Nat and I are so excited.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I lost the original one and didn't know what to write. Please review!**


End file.
